Maldicion
by Renarnaque-Loupbarde
Summary: Et si le plan de Jack Sparrow pour éliminer El Matador del mar dans le Triangle avait une raison qui venait d'une rencontre passée?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: L'univers de Pirates des Caraïbes et ses personnages ne nous appartiennent pas._

 _Note des auteurs: Il s'agit de notre première fanfiction, soyez indulgents T_T, il s'agit d'un travail de collaboration et d'une histoire partit d'un délire sordide. On espère que cela vous plaira :) Étant donné que nous ne vivons pas au même endroit la régularité des chapitres en sera donc affectée, sorry T_T  
_

 _Renarnaque et Loupbarde :)_

 _O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O_

 _D_ _ébut du XVIIIème, le jeune pirate Jack Sparrow, acteur du commerce d'esclaves au service de Cutler Beckett, part chercher son employeur retenu à Cadiz par l'armée espagnole. Employeur que Jack avait rencontré auparavant à la place de son capitaine, mort peu de temps avant de pouvoir négocier avec Cutler Beckett.*_

L'Espagne n'était pas vraiment la préférence de Jack mais il fallait qu'il aille chercher Beckett. Pourquoi il devait aller le chercher d'ailleurs ? Il ne savait pas, mais pour lui il se devait de le faire. Pour le moment il avait réussi à rentrer dans la ville mais le plus difficile était à venir, il devait trouver où se situait l'autre homme, y rentrer, le délivrer avant de sortir et le tout sans se faire arrêter.

Il sortit de sa réflexion quand il passa à côté d'un énorme bâtiment qui lui paraissait trop officiel pour être un édifice civil. "Commencer par-là serait un bon début", pensa-t-il en se dirigeant vers celui-ci. Il y avait beaucoup de gardes, beaucoup trop pour pouvoir entrer l'air de rien. Une cloche sonna l'heure du changement pour le tour de garde.

\- Jackpot, fit-il un sourire en coin avant de se rapprocher encore du bâtiment.

Il suivit les hommes qui entraient dans le bâtiment de manière tout à fait normale. Il entra l'air de rien avant de rapidement se cacher pour repérer tranquillement les lieux. Il y avait un escalier pour monter et un autre pour descendre, les prisonniers devaient forcément être gardés en bas. Il réfléchit un moment, cela voulait donc dire que les objets réquisitionnés étaient là-bas et donc du rhum pour se donner du courage. Il descendit sans plus attendre et chercha avec attention. Il trouva la chose qu'il cherchait plus rapidement que son premier objectif c'est à dire Beckett. Il débouchonna la bouteille et en prit une gorgée en marchant avant de regarder le contenant amoureusement.

-Le rhum, c'est bon ! Pourquoi je suis là déjà ?

\- Pour me sortir de là peut être, fit Beckett en se rapprochant de la porte de sa cellule. Vous en avez mis du temps, j'ai failli prendre racine.

\- Je peux vous laissez là si vous insistez, puisque vous êtes toujours enfermé, fit-il en fixant sa bouteille.

-Jack arrêtez vos idioties et accélérez le mouvement.

\- Je vous fais tant envie que ça, n'est-ce pas ?

-Jack, fit-il lassé.

\- N'ayez pas honte de l'avouer, fit-il en allant chercher les clés. Je fais souvent cet effet-là donc pas la peine de se le cacher vous savez, conclut-il en revenant avec un sourire aguicheur.

-Ouvrez cette porte, dit-il en croisant les bras.

-Pour que vous me touchiez ? Nan !

Il le fusilla du regard et Jack en conclut qu'il devait ouvrir la porte. Beckett passa la porte de la cellule, en colère, avant de se préparer à sortir quand des soldats descendirent.

\- **Que estan haciendo aqui ?** (Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?)* demanda un soldat, alors que Beckett se préparait à parler il fut couper par Jack qui s'avança rapidement.

- **Estais perdidos** (Vous êtes perdus), fit Jack dans un mauvais espagnol.

 **\- No queremos intrusos en el edificio, deben salir de aqui.** (Nous ne voulons pas d'intrus vous devez partir)

\- **De acuerdo, si vamos intrusos nos warnamos** , ( si nous allons des intrus nous nous préviendrons(il a utilisé le mot prévenir en anglais avec une terminaison espagnole)) fit il en s'en allant avec Beckett qui avait gardé un sourire en coin dès l'instant où Jack lui avait coupé la parole.

- **No era castellano ¿ Verdad?** (Ce n'était pas de l'espagnol n'est-ce pas ?), dit le second soldat avant qu'ils ne se lancent à la poursuite des deux intrus qui s'étaient déjà éclipsés.

Les deux s'empressèrent de sortir du bâtiment dans la plus grande des discrétions avant de se cacher pour préparer la suite.

\- Que faisons-nous maintenant ? demanda Beckett

\- Je ne sais pas, fit-il en observant les soldats

\- Pardon?

\- Pas de commentaires, parce que si monsieur n'avait pas fait la jouvencelle en détresse on en serait pas là. Il nous faut un bateau, fit-il en regardant l'autre homme avant de sourire. Autant en voler un, non ?

\- Il y a quand même un idiot qui est venu me chercher, fit-il en haussant un sourcil. Et il est hors de question que je vole un navire.

Il y eut un moment de silence où Jack le regarda lassé.

\- Bon on commence par quoi, fit le plus âgé avec un air faussement blasé.

\- Ravi d'avoir de l'influence sur vous, dit Jack dans un sourire en coin avant de se diriger furtivement vers le port, empêchant l'autre de répliquer.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O

*faits vérifiés sur wikia

* La troisième personne du singulier et la troisième personne du pluriel en espagnol sont des formes de politesse.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Note des auteurs: n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ça nous fera plaisir :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: L'univers de Pirates des Caraïbes et ses personnages ne nous appartiennent pas.

Note de l'auteur: Autant poster un second chapitre à la suite tant que nous sommes dans une bonne lancée! On espère que cela vous plaira :) Bonne lecture!

Ps de Loupbarde: Le rating T est pour Renarnaque qui tient à écrire du smut.

Renarnaque et Loupbarde

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ils arrivèrent au port rapidement puis ils regardèrent les navires avant que Beckett n'en désigne un.

\- Prenons celui-là

C'était un énorme navire, plus grand que les bateaux communs, il arborait des armoiries et divers détails. Il était d'ailleurs le plus armé, les goûts de luxe de Beckett se faisaient ressentir.

\- Vous êtes sûr ? J'aurai peur que vous vous ébouriffiez la perruque.

-Autant se saisir du plus grand et gros, fit Beckett en passant au-dessus de la remarque de Jack.

-Quelque chose à compenser ?

Beckett alla commencer à parler l'index en l'air mais fut coupé par Jack qui s'avança vers le navire amarré. Le navire était incroyablement protégé, il devait donc être important. Jack observa les soldats en se demandant comment s'en débarrasser avant de poser son regard sur un ivrogne proche de l'eau. Il se rapprocha avant de pousser d'un doigt et sans difficulté l'homme dans l'eau.

 **\- Un mano en del mar!** (Une main de dans la mer), hurla-t-il dans un espagnol plus atroce que le précédent.

Les soldats s'approchèrent de l'eau pour aller voir l'homme qui se noyait tandis que les deux intrus se rapprochèrent furtivement du navire. En s'approchant ils conclurent que cela était trop tard pour l'ivrogne et commencèrent à revenir vers le navire quand des hennissements se firent entendre, le capitaine était là.

Ils se faufilèrent dans le navire avec discrétion avant d'entrer rapidement dans la cale où Jack se cacha directement derrière des tonneaux et s'assit alors que Beckett s'approchait avec lenteur.

-Tant que j'y pense, commença Jack. J'ai une lettre officielle des autorités anglaises à remettre aux autorités espagnoles pour votre libération, fit-il en la posant sur le couvercle d'un tonneau.

-Plait-il ? dit Beckett dans un mouvement de rage. Vous voulez dire que l'on se risque à me renvoyer en prison en s'infiltrant dans un navire alors que vous aviez depuis le début de quoi me sortir légalement ?!

\- Cela m'était complétement sortis de l'esprit mais bon il n'y a pas mort d'homme.

\- Cela vous était sortis de l'esprit, hurla-t-il en perdant son impassibilité légendaire.

Le cri alerta les soldats espagnols qui avaient embarqués et n'eurent aucun problème à trouver la source du bruit qui continuait de déblatérer en anglais de manière incessante. Les hommes se saisirent de Beckett qui continuait de hurler alors que Jack restait caché.

\- Il y en a un deuxième de caché, hurla Beckett en anglais, ce qui laissa incompréhensif les soldats qui tentèrent de maitriser un Beckett hors de lui.

Le second du capitaine, le lieutenant Lesaro reconnaissable grâce à son cache œil s'avança vers l'homme qui tentait de se débattre avant de remarquer une lettre posée sur un tonneau qu'il récupéra alors que les hommes sortaient l'hystérique. Le haut gradé leur emboita le pas, laissant ainsi le pirate seul. Jack entendit du mouvement, ils devaient sûrement prendre le large et rester dans la cale était pour l'instant la meilleure solution.

Il y eût un long moment de calme dans la cale durant lequel Jack cessa de réfléchir et se concentra uniquement sur son grand amour : le rhum. Il fronça les sourcils quand il fut dérangé par deux soldats qui rentrèrent dans la cale en se plaignant à voix haute.

\- **¡No sabe decir por favor!** (Il ne sait pas dire s'il vous plait !)

\- **¿Piensa ser el governor o qué?** (Il pense être le gouverneur ou quoi ?)

 **-¿ Quién ?** (Qui ?) demanda Jack aux deux soldats

\- **¡El capitan !** (Le capitaine) répondit le premier comme si c'était une évidence

\- **¿Porqué?** (Pourquoi?)

\- **Nos manda de traer cosas para él, como si fuimos esclavos** (Il nous demande de lui ramener des choses, comme si on était des esclaves)

Jack arrêta de parler en haussant les épaules alors que les soldats s'arrêtèrent net.

\- **¿Estamos dos verdad ?** (On est deux n'est-ce pas ?)

\- **Si. Creo...,** (Oui. Je crois…) dit le second soldat avant que les deux regardent la cale.

 **\- ¿Por qué hay una tercera voz?** (Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a une troisième voix ?)

Les soldats se regardèrent en hurlant avant de se mettre à courir hors de la cale. Jack regarda partout en panique après que les autres aient hurlé, se demandant ce qu'il y avait à craindre. Il y avait un long silence durant lequel Jack observa la cale avec attention jusqu'à ce qu'un homme suivît des deux soldats brisent ce silence.

- **Espero que no me hacen mover para nada** , (J'espère que vous ne me faites pas déplacer pour rien) fit l'homme qui marchait en tête

\- **¡Hay un fantasma Capitan Salazar!** (Il y a un fantôme capitaine Salazar !)

Salazar ? ce nom parlait à Jack mais il ne se rappelait pas où il l'avait entendu. « Je me rappelle d'un espagnol, avec ce nom d'espagnol mais cela ne me revient pas » pensa t'il. Il posa son regard sur sa bouteille qui, à ce même moment se mit à rouler vers les hommes dans un bruit de verre. Le pirate observa avec désespoir sa bouteille s'éloigner alors que le capitaine Salazar regardait en haussant un sourcil la bouteille qui roulait jusqu'à lui avant de l'arrêter avec le pied. Le capitaine espagnol renvoya doucement la bouteille de là où elle venait avant de la suivre sans bruit. Jack entendit la bouteille revenir vers lui et se jeta sur la première chose qui passa : la cheville du capitaine. Il remonta son regard lentement jusqu'au visage de l'homme avant de sourire innocemment alors que l'autre le fixait impassible.

-Ah... Ce Salazar là…, fit Jack avant d'essayer de tirer à deux mains la cheville de l'espagnol pour le faire chuter mais cela eut pour seul effet de faire hausser un sourcil au capitaine qui ne chuta pas pour autant.

\- **Habia realmente dos intrusos. Este gilipolla de inglés tenia razon** (Il y avait réellement deux intrus. Cet abruti d'anglais avait raison), fit le capitaine avant de récupérer sa cheville et conclure. **¡Atrapen eso!** (Attrapez ça ! )

L'espagnol s'éloigna en mettant un coup de pied dans la bouteille qui se fracassa contre des tonneaux sous le regard malheureux de Jack qui se faisait menotter par les deux soldats.


	3. Chapter 3

Howdy! On s'excuse une nouvelle fois pour l'écart entre les chapitres donc pour se faire pardonner, deux chapitres pour le prix d'un! :) Bonne lecture !

Loupbarde

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Une fois dans la cellule, Jack devint survolté quant à l'assassinat de sa bouteille, qu'il disait être innocente.

-Je veux parler à votre capitaine !

-Il est là, fit Salazar, bras croisés, appuyé contre une cellule à regarder le pirate déblatérer ses jérémiades.

-C'est illégal de traiter un homme comme ça !

-Aussi légal que de s'infiltrer dans un édifice ou un navire militaire, dit-il dans un anglais que Jack remarqua parfait mais avec un fort accent espagnol.

-C'est l'autre qui m'y a poussé !

-Je pensais déjà que les pirates étaient stupides mais pas au point d'essayer de voler un navire militaire à deux.

-Surtout que l'un des deux n'est pas un pirate, murmura-t-il pour lui-même mais de manière audible avant de reprendre offenser. On voulait pas le voler, on voulait seulement l'emprunter !

-Pour une durée indéterminée je suppose. Je m'abaisse donc à votre niveau et vous garde pour une durée indéterminée, fit Salazar en accentuant le dernier mot avant de tourner les talons.

-POURPARLER ! Cria Jack dans la précipitation.

L'espagnol s'arrêta et tourna légèrement la tête dans un sourire moqueur dût au fait que le pourparler ne fonctionnait pas chez eux.

\- Très bien, fit-il rendant ainsi Jack incrédule. **Salgan le de alli** (sortez le de là).

- **No comprendo pero escucha el mano** (Je ne comprends pas mais écoute le main), dit Jack à l'attention des soldats.

Les soldats le saisirent avant d'emboiter le pas à leur capitaine qui alla jusqu'à sa cabine. Arrivés dans la cabine Salazar s'assit alors que les soldats jetèrent Jack dans la pièce avant de partir, les laissant seuls. L'espagnol commença à faire autre chose alors que Jack se releva pour s'asseoir en tailleur. Le pirate observa la pièce avant de regarder le capitaine qui n'était pas du tout concentré sur lui. Il décida donc de voir s'il pouvait se débarrasser de ses menottes et fit le tout dans un vacarme métallique infernal face à un espagnol qui commençait à s'énerver sérieusement. Il le regarda fixement en haussant un sourcil dans l'objectif qu'il cesse, et c'est ce que fit le pirate mais qui s'arrêta pour se lever et faire le tour de la pièce en fouillant discrètement sous l'œil du militaire qui fit mine de ne pas le surveiller.

\- Bizarrement quand vous avez le droit de parler vous devenez rapidement silencieux jeune homme, dit l'espagnol en l'observant tandis que le pirate cessa ce qu'il faisait.

\- Tiens vous étiez là ? fit Jack sarcastiquement

\- Trêve de plaisanterie ! Vous avez votre pourparler alors utilisez le !

-J'eu ouïe dire que vous aviez eu des ennuis avec le capitaine Edward Teague.

\- Et ? demanda Salazar qui tapotait des doigts impatiemment

\- Je peux vous le livrez en échange de ma vie sauve et d'un lieu de vie plus confortable.

\- Comment pourrai-je faire confiance à un pirate ?

\- Tuez-moi sur le champ alors et perdez la chance d'attraper Edward Teague

Le capitaine espagnol se leva en dégainant en même temps sa rapière. Jack fut surpris et pour se défendre il ne put que lui envoyer des objets en attendant de trouver une arme. Le pirate repéra une arme dans une vitrine et lança un objet sur celle-ci qui se fracassa sous le regard des deux. L'espagnol attaqua rapidement pour l'empêcher de récupérer l'arme mais Jack s'en était saisit avec rapidité, prêt à attaquer. Salazar s'avança rapidement en visant la jambe de Jack qui dut reculer rapidement pour ne pas se retrouver blesser inutilement. L'espagnol enchaina encore laissant aucun répit au pirate qui cherchait la moindre faille pour s'en sortir mais celle-ci paraissait inexistante sur le militaire qui ne faiblissait pas. Il se retrouva bloqué contre un mur retenant la rapière de l'espagnol à quelques centimètres de sa gorge. Il regarda le longuement et fut troublé pendant plusieurs secondes avant de se ressaisir. Le jeune homme finit par feinter et en voulant esquiver l'espagnol se décala en se mettant en déséquilibre. Jack en profita et poussa d'un grand coup de pied dans le torse, l'espagnol à travers la porte. Le pirate courut pour plonger dans l'eau prenant de court les soldats mais quand il voulut sauter Salazar s'était relevé, le retint par les chevilles au moment où l'autre allait sauter dans l'eau.

-C'était le jour où vous avez failli attraper Jack Teague, murmura Jack la tête dans la coque.

L'espagnol le remonta et l'envoya au sol avec force alors que les soldats immobilisèrent le jeune homme. Le capitaine écarta les soldats et attrapa le pirate par le bras avec force avant de l'emmener lui-même jusqu'à sa cellule et l'y poussa avec violence. Le capitaine regagna sa cabine rapidement pour aller s'asseoir suivit du lieutenant Lesaro.

- **Capitan, esta** ... (Capitaine, vous…), commença-t-il quand une dague vint se planter à côté de sa tête **. Vuelvo luego** (Je repasse plus tard)

Le lieutenant s'en alla rapidement laissant Salazar se calmer seul tandis que Jack faisait les cent pas.


	4. Chapter 4

Encore une fois désolée pour le retard, je suis actuellement en voyage à l'étranger il nous est donc difficile d'écrire l'histoire à deux.

Sorry, Renarnaque

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Trois jours plus tard le capitaine Salazar se décida enfin à retourner voir Jack qui semblait en pleine réflexions. Le jeune homme était resté trois jours à réfléchir sur pourquoi il était resté bloqué sur l'espagnol pendant le combat et quand il lui sembla avoir trouvé la réponse il fut plus troublé que lors du regard. Armando fit en sorte de se placer dans la ligne de son regard pour sortir le jeune homme de sa réflexion qui sembla troublé quand il sortit de sa rêverie.

\- Je veux Edward Teagues, je vous laisse trois semaines pour me guider jusqu'à lui. Entendu ?

Jack arrivait à peine à dire un mot et se contenta d'acquiescer de la tête alors que l'autre semblait ennuyé.

\- Quelle est votre préférence pour votre lieu de résidence ? demanda-t-il lassé

\- Votre cabine capitaine, parvint à articuler Jack sous le regard abasourdi de Salazar. Comme ça vous pouvez me surveiller et je pourrai plus facilement vous tenir informé

\- Très bien, dit l'espagnol à contre cœur

Salazar sortit Jack de là et le détacha avant d'aller jusqu'à sa cabine. Quand ils sortirent les soldats se préparèrent à attaquer Jack mais le voyant détaché et suivant leur capitaine ils comprirent qu'ils ne devaient pas le faire. Cependant l'envie ne leur manqué pas face au sourire moqueur du jeune pirate. Le capitaine rentra dans sa cabine mais à l'instant où le pirate voulut en passer le seuil l'espagnol se retourna et fit reculer d'une main sur le torse le jeune homme qui ne sut plus quoi dire. Salazar rentra finalement et Jack se retourna pour tomber face à tous les soldats qui le fixaient. Il les observa en souriant avant de se tourner vers la cabine.

\- Capitaine Salazar vous êtes sûr que je ne peux pas rentrer ?

\- **Afuera!** (Dehors !)

Jack observa les hommes avec un sourire malicieux, prêt à ennuyer chacun d'entre eux mais cela fut de courte durée puisque Salazar ne voulant pas énerver son équipage vint le chercher en l'attrapant par la gorge. Alors que le pirate se faisait trainer dans la cabine il fit un signe de la main à l'équipage avant que l'espagnol ne l'oblige à s'asseoir. Le capitaine retourna s'asseoir et reprit ce qu'il faisait c'est à dire écrire. Jack observa la pièce quand son regard resta bloqué sur une bouteille. Il observa l'espagnol avant de commencer à se déplacer avec sa chaise vers l'objet de sa convoitise.

\- Avec tout ce temps passé en mer vous devez bien vous amuser avec votre femme en rentrant sur la terre ferme, commença-t-il pour distraire Salazar

\- Personne ne m'attend et mon métier ne permet pas ce luxe.

\- Même quelqu'un qui fait le même métier que vous ?

\- Nous ne sommes pas des pirates, nous n'acceptons pas des femmes dans nos rangs, fit-il lassé pour écourter la discussion.

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligé de choisir une femme

\- Pardon ? dit Salazar en relevant la tête en haussant un sourcil alors que Jack était à deux doigts d'attraper la bouteille.

\- On trouve où on peut, commença-t-il en posant innocemment ses mains sur ses genoux. Et puis il faut de tout pour faire un monde.

L'espagnol ne répondit pas et Jack se pencha vers lui, amusé, avant de lui poser une main sur le poignet pour qu'il arrête d'écrire mais Armando lui claqua la main violemment. Le pirate dégagea sa main, amusé avant de sourire en coin.

\- Oh, j'ai touché un point sensible, capitaine ? demanda-t-il de manière angélique.

L'espagnol ne répondit pas. Jack l'observa en souriant, Salazar était vraiment en train de le faire se perdre et le pirate était prêt à se laisser aller. Le jeune homme le regarda un moment et Armando finit par lever la tête.

\- Vous voulez mon portrait ? fit-il agacé.

\- Je ne dis pas non, quand je serai capitaine je l'afficherai dans ma cabine.

- **Hijo de puta** (Fils de p*te) , lâcha-t-il les dents serrées

\- Jack suffira vous savez, dit-il dans un sourire en coin.

\- Votre prénom est la dernière chose que je voulais savoir

\- Pourtant c'est la base d'une relation, fit Jack en souriant.

Salazar s'arrêta quelques minutes pour réaliser ce que le pirate venait de dire avant de se ressaisir.

\- C'est pourquoi vous vous contenterez de m'appeler capitaine.

Jack perdit son sourire et se laissa tomber contre le dossier de la chaise.

\- Je ne suis pas un pirate et je vous ai nullement autorisé à me traiter de manière aussi familière. Alors pour une fois dans votre vie de pirate on va vous apprendre les bonnes manières.

\- Si la leçon est de vous je suis prêt à voir les méthodes des plus douces au moins catholiques.

\- Vous êtes seulement toléré à bord alors n'abusez pas de mon altruisme.

\- Il y a un certain nombre d'autres choses dont j'aimerais bien abuser, fit Jack alors que Salazar se leva agacé.

L'espagnol prit la bouteille que Jack avait repéré et quitta la cabine laissant le pirate seul.

\- Je crois qu'il a compris ! dit-il gaiement


	5. Chapter 5

_Les jours suivant Salazar évita soigneusement Jack, ce qui frustra profondément le pirate. Pendant ce lapse de temps, Jack dut donner toutes les informations au lieutenant Lesaro et de frustration, il ne donna que de mauvaises indications se qui engendra la colère du capitaine._

Salazar arriva furieux dans la cabine où Lesaro tentait d'avoir les vraies informations de la part de Jack qui était appuyé sur le bureau mais quand il vit son supérieur arriver dans un état pareil il préféra quitter la pièce en vitesse.

\- Jack! Cela fait plusieurs jours que vous nous envoyez sur les mauvais lieux !

\- Oh mon prénom ! Vous savez j'ai fait ça seulement pour pouvoir vous donner directement les informations.

\- Vous êtes plus malsain que ce que je ne pensais !

\- Je n'aurais pas utilisé ce mot là mais au moins cela a attiré votre attention, capitaine.

\- Je veux Edward Teague ! Fit l'espagnol en l'envoyant au sol avant de se mettre à califourchon sur lui puis il reprit après avoir planté son épée juste à côté de la tête du pirate. Vous commencez à sérieusement me faire perdre patience donc si vous tenez à votre misérable vie vous feriez mieux de nous donner les bonnes informations.

A ces mots, Jack affiche un sourire de défi, attrape la veste de Salazar et le tire vers lui pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Au contact du capitaine tous les sens de Jack sont en alerte, ce qui produit une réaction quasi instantanée au niveau de son bas ventre, et il en était visiblement de même pour Salazar. Jack sentait que le peu d'espace entre leurs hanches avait disparu, et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Salazar réalisa au bout de quelques secondes ce qui était en train de se passer, se redressa brusquement, rouge de honte et de colère, et vint enfoncer son poing dans le visage du pirate. Armando le frappa une nouvelle fois quand Lesaro rentra dans la pièce. Le capitaine se leva brutalement alors que le lieutenant leur annonçait qu'ils approchaient du navire de Edward Teague. Jack se leva avec hâte pour courir dehors après avoir dégagé le second de Salazar hors de son chemin. Il fut rapidement suivi des deux autres mais avant qu'ils ne puissent faire quoique ce soit le pirate se jeta à l'eau. L'équipage de son père jeta une corde aussi loin que possible pour aider le jeune pirate et il s'en saisit rapidement avant d'être ramené. Edward donna l'ordre de rapidement s'éloigner alors que son fils était enfin monté sur le pont.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait gamin ?


	6. Chapter 6

**Reviews** : Milonisatys, merci beaucoup. On espère que tu suivras cette fic jusqu'au bout et nous, nous tâcherons de publier plus souvent. Renarnaque et Loupbarde

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Les derniers pirates s'étaient unis pour vaincre El matador del mar mais tous succombaient sous les tirs du Silent Mary. Le capitaine Salazar observait avec une certaine satisfaction les navires sombrer et les pirates qui mouraient, des générations de pirates. Et il allait enfin y mettre fin. Plusieurs navires entouraient le Silent Mary mais cela n'était pas suffisant pour faire couler les espagnols.

\- Visez sous la ligne de flottaison, fit le capitaine Salazar en parcourant la dunette. Vamos ! Vamos !

Pendant ce temps le Wicked Wench tentait difficilement de se frayer un passage entre les boulets et la fumée.

\- Restez à vos postes, hurla le capitaine

Malheureusement lui n'y resta pas longtemps puisque un boulet frappa le navire ce qui l'envoya contre la rambarde. Il tomba lourdement au sol mais il ne lâcha pas son précieux compas. Jack monta rapidement les escaliers jusqu'à la dunette pour venir près de son capitaine mourant. « Tout dépend de toi Jack, ce compas t'indiquera ce que tu veux le plus. Ne le trahis jamais », ce furent les dernières paroles qu'il put prononcer après avoir tendu son compas au jeune homme. Il se redressa en observant l'objet avec incompréhension puis les hommes qui l'observaient. Finalement il l'ouvrit et suivit lentement, en tournant sur lui-même, la direction qu'il lui indiquait .

\- Le Triangle du Diable, murmura t'il avec un sourire en coin.

Les derniers bateaux sombraient mais des hommes persistaient à survivre en s'accrochant à des débris.

\- Ils implorent notre pitié, fit Lesaro à l'attention du capitaine.

\- Pitié ? Pas de pitié, fit le capitaine en souriant légèrement avant de croquer dans sa pomme.

Il la jeta en s'éloignant pendant que ses hommes abattaient les derniers pirates qu'il restait. Les mers étaient enfin pures et il commençait à ressentir ce moment de victoire tandis que le Silent Mary voguait triomphante entre les restes.

\- Une minute capit án , hurla Jack depuis le nid-de-pie.

Armando se retourna, il reconnaissait cette voix. Il se déplaça au bout de la dunette pour voir le Wicked Wench du côté de leur proue.

\- Merveilleuse journée pour naviguer ! Poursuivis Jack en s'agitant fièrement.

Salazar prit sa longue vue pour être sûr de ce qu'il voyait, mais aussi car il craignait de se figurer le jeune homme partout.

\- Je croix qu'il ne reste que nous ! Continua le pirate sur un ton de défi !

Apparemment il comptait l'humilier jusqu'au bout, mais cette fois, il ne se laisserait pas faire.

\- Rends toi, et je te laisse la vie sauve.

Aux yeux de l'espagnol, c'était juste un petit moineau piaillant pour la dernière fois.

\- Allez ! Rends-toi et je te laisse la vie sauve !

L'espagnol éloigna sa longue vue avec colère après avoir vu le jeune homme avant de regarder une nouvelle fois avec frustration.

\- Je te laisserai la vie sauve, fit Jack en sautant en tirant une corde qui fit remonter leur Jolly Roger.

L'espagnol observa le drapeau avant de refermer sa longue vue avec une fureur qu'il peinait à contenir. Ce gamin l'avait humilié, manipulé et il revenait une nouvelle fois à la charge comme si cela ne lui avait pas suffit. Ils étaient les derniers pirates et ils devaient mourir, plus d'hésitations. La mort du jeune homme était devenue sa motivation puisqu'elle signifierait la fin de la piraterie. Le Silent Mary se lança à la poursuite du Wicked Wench après que le capitaine espagnol en ait donné l'ordre, il fallait en finir. Jack n'éprouvait aucun remords du qu'il allait se débarrasser de cet homme qu'il avait tenté de séduire. Un de plus un de moins, ce n'était rien pour lui.

\- Arrimez un boute au bastingage, ordonna Jack. Parés à virer, continua t'il alors qu'ils se rapprochaient du Triangle. Lancez, hurla t'il après que l'équipage ait suivit ses ordres.

Il vira soudainement de bord dès que les cordages entourèrent la roche, faisant balancer le navire ce qui fit que l'équipage tomba excepté Jack qui tint en équilibre. Malheureusement, le Silent Mary, beaucoup trop grand, poursuivit sa trajectoire vers le Triangle. Armando fut pris de court et fixa la manœuvre du jeune homme avec rage et incompréhension.

\- Il vire de bord, dit il en poussant son subordonné qui était au gouvernail pour s'y mettre lui.

Quand les navires se croisèrent, ils se regardèrent attentivement mais avec des émotions différentes. Armando avait sous-estimés ce gamin qui lui avait semblé une cible facile à abattre et maintenant, il payait son orgueil. Le jeune homme l'avait humilié une nouvelle fois, gâchant sa victoire. Jack quant à lui n'exprimait aucuns regrets, il regarda l'espagnol avec un air las en faisant tourner son compas du bout de sa lanière. Il avait sauvé la piraterie, qu'est-ce que c'était à côté de l'affection d'un fichu capitaine espagnol qui cherchait à les détruire ? Puis ils détournèrent le regard pour retourner à ce qu'ils faisaient. Salazar savait que l'issue serait vaine vu les rochers qui se profilaient mais il devait essayer. Il tenta de manœuvrer mais la roche commença à briser la coque dans un bruit affreux. Le navire commençait à exploser mais il persista, ne voulant pas rendre les armes. Ses hommes mouraient sous ses yeux et ce seraient bientôt son tour si la situation ne s'améliorait pas, chose impossible. Les mats chutèrent puis soudain il vit une des vergues venir vers lui, il courra pour l'éviter se jurant qu'il allait se venger du pirate mais elle le frappa à la tête, le faisant passer par-dessus bord. Il était empli de fureur, les mers le craignaient, mais lui, lui tout seul, ce moineau, avait réussi à tout lui prendre. Son cadavre était malmené par les vagues et sombrait petit à petit avec le navire. Il réouvrit les yeux n'ayant qu'un but, se venger.


End file.
